Elsa
Queen Elsa, also known as the Ice Queen'http://www.abcmedianet.com/web/showpage/showpage.aspx?program_id=003310&type=lead, is a character on ABC's ''Once Upon a Time. She débuts in the twenty-second episode of the third season. She is portrayed by guest star Georgina Haig, and does not have a Storybrooke counterpart. Elsa is based on a character of the same name from the Disney film, Frozen. History After Anna leaves for the Enchanted Forest, Elsa worries about her sister's well-being and sends scouts to look for her. She even thinks about going after Anna, but Kristoff convinces her that Arendelle needs their Queen. To her distress, she finds out Prince Hans and his twelve brothers are amassing an army in the Southern Mountains to attack Arendelle. Kristoff offers to sneak up there and eavesdrop on the princes' plans, but Elsa wants to handle the situation herself. Wishing to avoid war, she is brainstorming with the palace guards when Kristoff returns, after disobeying her prior orders, and informs them of Hans' scheme to use an urn, capable of trapping magic users, to imprison Elsa. Kristoff suggests he, accompanied by a few soldiers, will destroy the urn. Elsa decides she should come with him, and together they venture into the North Valley where the urn is located in a cave. While Kristoff hastens her to destroy it, Elsa refuses out of curiosity about ancient words written on the urn, which may have information about others like her. He insists, but she, trusting her own judgement, declines. Just then, Hans and his three brothers surround them. Elsa counters with ice magic, but Hans threatens her with Kristoff's life. Desperate, she promises the urn to Hans, and then apologizes for not listening to Kristoff earlier. Putting her trust in him, Elsa tells Kristoff that after she is gone, he must find Anna and save Arendelle. Smugly, Hans remarks that a monster like Elsa shouldn't rule Arendelle, and he uncaps the relic. A white liquid pours out, but while all three believe the substance will trap Elsa, the Snow Queen arises from it. Having taken insult to Hans' previous comment, the Snow Queen turns him into an ice statue while the prince's brothers flee. The remaining trio then return home. Arriving at the castle, she and the Snow Queen chat about their ice powers. Seeing a portrait of Elsa's parents, the Snow Queen reveals the latter's mother was her sister. Still concerned about Anna, Elsa relates these fears to her newly discovered aunt, who promises to assist her. Due to some unknown reason, Elsa becomes trapped inside a vessel, and she is later sealed into a vault by the Dark One, Rumplestiltskin. |-|Alternate Timeline= While trapped in the past, Hook, Emma and Marian are sealed in the same vault as Elsa. The vessel in a cabinet catches Hook's eye, and he casually pulls it out. When Emma regains her magic and re-opens the time portal to return to present time, the vessel is also pulled through. }} Strolling on the road, Elsa abruptly stops when she sees a sign for the town of Storybrooke. A passing car spirals almost right into her, after the driver falls asleep at the wheel, but she freezes the vehicle just before it collides into her. The morning after, Elsa is startled by a motorcycle as she wanders the town streets. At one storefront window, she sees a wedding dress, which reminds her of her sister, Anna. Later, when pursued by two of the town's residents, Emma and Hook, a frightened Elsa seeks cover in a warehouse. Before they can close in on her, she conjures a snow monster to chase them away. While still in hiding, a newspaper is blown in by the wind. Recognizing the man on the front page, she sneaks her way to his pawnshop by nightfall. After breaking in, Elsa retrieves the snowflake necklace she once gave Anna, and she tearfully swears to find her. Exiting out of the pawnshop, Elsa decides the residents should not be allowed to leave until she is reunited with Anna. Thus, she forms an ice wall at the town line, which also knocks down a power line and causes a blackout. Inside the frozen barrier, Elsa feels threatened by Emma's sudden entrance. A passive Emma tries to find out what is going on as Elsa, still distrustful, responds curtly. David and Hook advance towards Elsa, despite Emma's insistence that they stay back. Frightened by David's gun, she erects icicles and causes an avalanche that walls herself and Emma on the other side. When David radios Emma on a walkie-talkie, Elsa orders her to tell him to find Anna. As Emma explains the situation to him, Elsa warns that she will freeze everyone in town unless her sister is found. While they wait for David and Hook to figure things out, Emma notices Elsa dropped the pendant, which has fallen into the ground below. Emma, realizing Elsa cannot control her powers, relates her own troubles with using magic. Elsa admits that Anna helps calm her ice powers, and she agrees to undo everything, but only if her sister is present. However, the chill is freezing Emma, who talks in order to stay awake. They bond over having powers they can't control and figuring out who they are beyond their titles; Elsa as Queen and Emma as the savior. David communicates with Elsa via the walkie-talkie; persuading her that survival is not enough, and that she must live. Elsa recalls these words as something Anna once said as he reveals her sister once saved his life, so now she must save Emma. With his persuasion, she melts the ice. Returning to an apartment with her new allies, Elsa assists as everyone helps warm up a weakened Emma. To find Anna, David gives Elsa a shepherd's crook, which someone once branded her sister with. Seeing nothing within the crook, she then hears Anna's heartbeat. When Mary Margaret arrives home, David introduces them. He promises to find Anna, proclaiming that their family never likes to abandon hope, which strengthens Elsa's resolve. Later, she goes to the town line with Emma where she tries to remove the ice wall, but nothing happens. Believing she is the only one in existence with ice powers, Elsa cannot understand why it didn't work. Accompanied by Emma and Hook, Elsa confronts Mr. Gold. As Emma recalls, he once possessed the urn, which Elsa was trapped within, in the past. As proof of innocence, Mr. Gold allows his wife, Belle, to wield the Dark One's Dagger and command him into telling the truth. Seemingly bent to the dagger's will, Mr. Gold professes that he knows nothing about Elsa or Anna, and had no idea there was someone in the urn. The trio then head to the mayoral office where Robin Hood's wife, Marian, is afflicted with a freezing spell. Elsa confirms it wasn't her magic, and that true love can break the spell. Robin Hood attempts, and fails, to cure Marian with true love's kiss. Emma tasks Hook with bringing Elsa to the sheriff's office while she looks for the spell caster. At some point, Elsa notices a strand of Marian's hair has turned white and takes it. Rather than the sheriff's office, Hook brings Elsa to Mr. Gold. After the pirate strikes a deal, Mr. Gold reverts the hair strand into a magical form. When released, the snowflake patterned magic flies off to its owner. While following it, Elsa advises Hook on Emma's nature; as she and the blonde both know what it's like to have the weight of the world upon them and be distrustful even when other people mean well. When they spot the magic wielder, Hook leaves Emma a voice message, but she doesn't show up. As they search for her, the Snow Queen stops them. The woman states they once knew each other, but Elsa's memories were erased by the rock trolls. She also claims Anna put Elsa in the urn. To prove people eventually fear magic users like them, the Snow Queen neutralizes the latter's magic and creates icicles above Hook so everyone will believe Elsa is guilty. At Emma's arrival, the Snow Queen lowers the icicles, but the savior magically shoves David and Hook to safety. After the battle, Elsa relates her disbelief to Emma concerning the Snow Queen's claims. Emma believes she and Anna are pawns in something bigger, and that the past will be unveiled soon. One evening, David and Mary Margaret haul out records of town residents to help Elsa search for any sign of Anna in Storybrooke. In the midst of this, Emma asks for their opinions on her clothes for an evening date with Hook, to which all three agree she looks great. Hook arrives, with his real hand reattached due to Mr. Gold's help, and after David warily assesses the pirate, Emma and her date depart. Once the couple are gone, David wonders if he was too harsh with Hook as Elsa humorously recalls the times she made her sister's boyfriend, Kristoff, sweat out of nervousness while the two were dating. The next morning, Elsa looks through the town censuses with David at the sheriff station. Later, David announces that the Snow Queen, under the residential name Sarah Fisher, is not listed in any of the town records, which means she did not come to Storybrooke due to a curse. }} Family ---- Trivia *The ABC series’ describes her as, "The Queen of Arendelle, this late-20s/early-30s beauty long struggled to control her “chilling” powers and even unleashed upon her town an eternal winter during her coronation. Ultimately, she realized that the key to controlling her powers is love — namely, her bond with sister Anna — and now she is aware of the threat she poses if she were to lose control of her magic again".http://tvline.com/2014/06/07/once-upon-a-time-season-4-casting-frozen-elsa-anna-kristoff/ *The name "Elsa" is a short form of the name "Elisabeth", http://www.behindthename.com/name/elsa the German and Dutch formhttp://www.behindthename.com/name/elisabeth of the Biblical name "Elizabeth", itself derived from the name "Elisabet", the Greek form of the Hebrew name "Elisheva", which means "my God is an oath" or perhaps "my God is abundance".http://www.behindthename.com/name/elizabeth Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References it:Elsa Category:Female Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Royalty